Sexsomnia
by 9fins
Summary: Kids, stay away. Rated M. Pretty heavy... Essentially, Light gets all depressed and sick, and L gets slightly fed up and slips some insomnia pills into Light's coffee... However, Light has sexsomnia during thunder storms...  Light is not aware yet


Light rarely ate any more. He almost never slept. All there was implicated himself, the peculiar man he was chained to, the computers, and a seemingly unsolvable case. No leads... Light was frustrated and determined to clear his name, and essentially forgot that he needs food and water for life, and sleep for... sanity. As far as matters beneath the pants go, if there ever was a need, he never noticed it, and it went ignored. He didn't realize this, but it only made his situation worse.

L genuinely cared for the adolescent, more than he had primarily planned, and it worried him deeply to see him in such a state. When things got out of hand, L issued an executive order as leader of the task force that everyone stay home to spare them any injury, both physical and emotional. Light's state effected L to the point that just a glance at the brunette broke his heart. This, obviously, effected his work as well.

L decided that Light urgently needed sleep. Now. When Light woke up later, L figured he would be rational enough to eat, and then relax. He quickly glanced at Light's cup and figured the chances of Light requesting more coffee soon would be 92.6%. Watari came over and collected L's cup and a note that specifically instructed him to put some of his insomnia pills into Light's coffee, and then collected Light's cup.

"Thank you, Watari." the boys said in unison, ignoring that they did so.

Watari came back shortly with both mugs, each prepared as they preferred, with the exception of the medications in Light's coffee.

Within a few minutes, Light had almost finished his coffee. In a few more, L heard a loud thunk, followed by a clattering noise as a few keys flew loose when Light's head hit the keyboard, passed out cold. L moved over to Light and picked the teen up, sighing once he realized how much weight Light had lost.

The quiet air that's been hanging around HQ lately has been perturbing L, the air thick and stale. Light's sad state was even depressing L, who pondered this as he walked up the stairs to the bedroom with Light on his shoulder.

L had set Light on the bed and undid the handcuffs so that he could strip Light of his clothing and replace them with pyjamas. Being chained to someone generally changes your views on modesty around that person. Light was then moved to his own side of the bed under the covers, in his usual position. It may seem like a lot of care that L is putting in, but Light is, as a rule, very cranky when he doesn't sleep in the right position, and L doesn't want to put up with that, especially not now. L slid under the covers on his side and stared at the wall, for lack of anything better to do.

L stopped staring at Light peacefully breathing in a deep slumber, and rolled over to stare at the wall. On his depression, L had wished that Light would stop being so depressing. Being around Light in his current state was even lonelier than being by him self. L's thoughts were directed to memories of Light he had, when he was.. well, alive. when Light would occasionally smile at Matsuda's stupidity, and had a reaction to Misa's generally annoying habits. L smiled faintly, staring off into the distance, remembering Light smile, but it was quickly wiped away when he thought about the Light that was in the bed with him now. L sighed, feeling even lonelier, if that was even possible.

In his loneliness, L had wished he had someone to hold him. Someone to love and be loved by, as they hold each other and listen to the sound of each other's breath, and their hearts beating inside their bodies, L desired to have someone who would sooth him when he awoke screaming from nightmares, someone to lull him to sleep when he builds up an immunity to his pills and can't sleep until he gets the dosage upped again. L wished, though he refused to face it, that that person could be Light.

L turned on his back now, to face the ceiling. He noticed the colours, the shadows, the patterns. His only light came from the crack beneath the door, so most of the things he saw, he only noticed because he knew they were there. the raven haired boy had no clue as to the date or time; He had stopped paying attention to such things when all everyone could do was sit around and pretend to work. Curtains block out all the Light, and L wasn't in the mood to go look out the window. He didn't want to see what the world was becoming. A "perfect" world, led by and afraid of "God"...Kira...Light. L turned his thoughts away from such things and cleared his mind for a little, listening to the sound of Light's breath. He started to hear the pitter-patter of rain against the glass window, first lightly. It grew until it drowned out Light's breathing, overwhelming the senses with the white noise. It was soothing.

L turned his thoughts toward Misa. An annoying girl, but her heart was in the right place. Her love for Light was astounding, and L found himself jealous. He knew he could never care so strongly for someone, and he also knew that Light didn't care so strongly for her, and L didn't care much for her, either. However, the ability to feel so passionately about someone-something-anything, must be fantastic. L then realized that it was all right, though. Because even though L believes that he could never love, he also believed that n one could ever love him.

L sighed and wanted to cry, but refused himself the right. He again started to think about Light, and turned to face the boy. Everyone knew Light was exceptionally attractive, but they didn't know to the extent of L. they probably weren't as biased, either. L had always thought Light was attractive, but Light wasn't as stupid as most good-looking people. Maybe that was why L had liked him... L kept staring at Light, trying to stop images from coming into his head. Eventually, though, he just gave up and let his fantasies run wild. His eye lids started to droop as he shut out the real world and lived in his mind, if only for a few minutes.

A loud crack of thunder startled L out of his fantasies, and he jumped with a gasp. A second boom sounded, and Light inched his way toward L, wrapping the older man in his arms and one leg over both of L's. L blinked and stared at light for a few seconds before cuddling into the younger teen, enjoying the feeling of the embrace.

Another clash on thunder and Light ground his groin into L's, hard, milking a groan from each. Light started humping L at a medium-ish pace, and L could- and would- not stop Light from doing so. L pulled himself up and kissed Light's forehead, gasping lightly when Light ground a little harder. With the meds he was on, L was 100% sure Light was still asleep, and that made L smirk. That means that Light had sexsomnia.

L felt his shirt lifting and he lifted his arms, and it was gone, lost somewhere in the sheets or the floor.

_Would it be wrong of me to just enjoy these episodes? _L thought, _My insomnia may as well serve some purpose to me..._

Light's hands were roaming L's body and Light ground into L's mostly-erect cock, eliciting moan from the genius, who pushed back. Yes... Very wrong... However, I am only human, and since I am L, I have never been wrong... Which means I deserve one wrong thing. Besides, without the justification, I just don't care.. "'Nnnghh.."

That was the last coherent thought L would have, as Light had grabbed L and rolled over to his side of the bed with L straddling Light. L had pulled off his own pants and boxers, tossing them improvidently in some desultory direction. L leaned down and kissed Light's mouth, all the while undoing the buttons on his shirt. L then, in one fey movement, removed Light's pyjama pants and boxers, disposing of them as well. L started to shimmy down Light, but was grabbed by the hair and pulled back up to Light, who kissed L aggressively and said, "In. Now."

L grunted and pushed in Light's entrance carefully so as not to tear anything. Light was moaning and panting with each millimetre of L's 22 centimetre length. Light's hands moved from L's hair down his face, neck, chest, down his sides, until his hands rested on L's hips. Light shifted and pushed L back by the hips and rammed him back in, this being Light's way of saying "GO!".

L got the message and pounded into the younger male mercilessly, Light thanking him with moans and almost-screams between each breath sliding rapidly into and out of his lungs. For every breath Light made, L thrust twice. Once Light screamed, L took aim for the same spot and raised his speed and rotated his hips as he went in and out, ramming into Light's prostate, tears forming at the corner of the latter's eyes in pleasure.

L knew he was close, and deducted that Light was too, from his colour and the ambrosial noises spilling from his lips.L pushed in all the way and applied pressure to Light's prostate, and would not move. L then made Light grab the base of his cock tightly, a human cock ring. L did the same with one of hands to Light's cock and stroked with varying pressures with his other hand. He started to rotate his hips with the same pressure applied at varying speeds with a corkscrew-like effect, all the while toying with light's cock. He made his thumb and fore finger a ring and started at the base and tightened as his hand slid up to the tip, softened, and hardened on its return trip to the base, his other hand still in place. He then changes purpose, and pulled up while twisting and pushing slightly harder into Light's nerves, who literally screamed and grabbed the sheets with full force, tearing a few holes in it, his inner walls tightening. Light twitched and convulsed with the arching of his back, screaming again because he couldn't come. Light instinctively rocked on L's cock, sending L over the edge and removed both of his hands to strongly grip Light's hair, and right when an other flash of lightning illuminated the room, he came inside Light.

He slowly retreated and moved down to Light's cock and engulfed the entire thing with no problem. L twirled his tongue and head, humming around the length. Light couldn't bear more than a few bobs. His release was maddening and L struggled to swallow all of the juice. It trailed from the corner of his mouth down his chin, and L moved off of light, lapping up the extra off the young male's cock. L then wiped the last of the semen off his chin with his index and sucked on it as if it were a lollipop.

L made sure Light was still asleep when he put his cuff on the bed post to go take a shower, but then realized that he forgot to cuff Light after initially putting on the pyjamas. L had strolled back into his room and found Light's clothes and re-covered the brunette, then re-chained him. L had then sauntered off to the shower, humming some random tune.

_Light might be a touch sore tomorrow_, L had thought to himself, _good thing I'm a good liar_.


End file.
